Dreams
by kas7
Summary: What will you do to save your brother? would you give your life, your mind, your soul?
1. Default Chapter

Name: Dream a little dream

Disclaimer: Don't own the seven,( never will, never had.) :-(

Notes: 

1)The beginning is just explaining who's who in the zoo, and the location, and the brief history of the seven. It starts off with Chris witnessing his family's death, then what happened till he got to the seven. Then you will catch on.

2)DON'T WORRY IT GETS VERY INTERESTING LATER ON- SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME AND READ ON.

3)Okay, I wrote this with only four hours sleep, and it's my second language, and after a movie night, so there is going to be some influences from the movies. And yes, the movie that I'm using is not one of the greatest- but it did have some pretty cool details- hee hee.

4)I am not telling which movie- because that will spoil the whole, "What's going to happen next", question. ( And yes, I am that evil).

5)Might be spelling, grammar, ect that's not right- that's because a) no beta Reader, b) Not that good in English, and c) I'm SOUTH AFRICAN! so my spelling is not the same as yours. So please just focus on the story- but any help will be accepted.

Comments: Like it, hate it? Come one people, PLEASE!!!!

______________

__

Three years ago.

At the Larabee's household.

"HELP!" Sara Larabee screamed.

Chris watched in horror was his wife and child were trapped in the burning building.

"SARA!" Chris screamed as he ran towards the building, only to be thrown back by the explosion.

Chris sat up, only to see the broken building no covered in flames. He didn't feel the heat from the fire burning he skin, nor did he feel the little pieces of broken glass dig into his flesh as tried to get up. All he felt was the grief, soul-shattering grief.

"Noooo!" Chris screamed to the heavens.

All Chris could do was to sit there, in total numbness as he watched the building burn to the ground, along with his wife and child. Tears fell down his dirty face, but he didn't care. He just sat there, as he's soul broke into hundreds and thousands of pieces, he sat there as all his hope, his faith, his dreams died with each flame. He felt his heart turn cold, leaving him trapped in an icy body. Demons entered his mind, playing the event over and over. No mercy, no forgiveness, sending him into an unbearable world that was crushing him. 

Buck Wilmington watched the emotions run through Chris's eyes, then all of a sudden they became cold, and uninviting. Buck had to watch as he best friend lose his wife and child, then he had to watch the destruction as Chris became a different man.

Buck had to take care of Chris, he had been there when Chris turned into the man of stone, where his once loving eyes where nothing more than daggers that could send shivers down anyone's spines. He had to be there when Chris turned to alcohol.

After two years, Buck finally managed to get Chris cleaned up, and off the drinks, but the man Buck knew, from childhood, died the day Sara and Adam died.

As soon as Chris became more human, Director Orrin Travis, provided an opportunity of a life time, a position as an AFT leader, with the option of choosing his own men. Chris accepted, and he's first choice was Buck. 

Buck Wilmington was one in a million, a heart of gold. He was the person you could always count on. He was in his late twenties, short brown hair, with the most beautiful brown eyes what could melt any girls heart, which is my he was also known as a ladies man. Why how could any girl resist that moustache or his teddy-bear eyes, or his charming smile?

Next on the team was Josiah Sanchez, a man in his early thirties. The "preacher" in the group. He was giving the name Preacher, for his use of proverbs, or sayings. He was the man you would turn to for advice, with his big broad shoulders, that could hold the weight of the world, you would always feel safe with him on your side. He was chosen because he was the best at handling difficult situations, he had a degree in Psychology which came in handy to get into the minds of the criminals. 

Next to join was Nathan Jackson, the medic. Nathan was the best man for the job, with the knowledge of "healing" and the skill to fight, came in handy. He was in his late twenties, and he was married to a beautiful wife, Rain, who stole his heart during their one holidays. Rain was also in her late twenties. She worked in the one hospital, that the seven were always sent to when injured.

Ezra Standish was next to join. Being through out the FBI for acts of treason, Chris hired Ezra, giving him a second chance. Ezra was too in his late twenties, he had soft green eyes, and short blond hair, and of course his famous golden tooth that shone every time he smiled, all helped him to be the best con man there was. Ezra was the man to go to when you need anything. Ezra could sell sand to a man in the desert. He was the team's undercover agent.

Following Ezra came the 'kid' . JD Dunne, in his early twenties, long brown hair, with amazing brown eyes, and the smile. JD might have been to young, but he was very professional. He was the "Wiz Kid" in the group. Anything to do with technology, JD was your man. When he first came to the office everything doubted him. But he was the best, so Chris had no choice. Since JD first joined, Buck took him under his wing. They learnt that JD was still learning in a dump, because he could only afford for studies. He never knew his father, and his mother died when he was still in collage. Buck immediately offered JD the spare room in his apartment. Since that day they have become brothers.

Finally last, but not least, was Vincent Tanner, the man that helped Chris. They day they meet, they have become brothers. When ever Vin was around Chris's demons went away, giving Chris the freedom to breath in the sweet smell of freedom. His icy cold heart melted, and for the first time in three years Chris smiled and learnt to live again.

Vin's past was a secrete to everyone. As far as his records went, his father was in the military, but was killed the day that Vin was two. At the age on five, Vin's mother was killed, the cause of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Vin was sent to an Orphanage. For the next five years he was sent from home to home , from Orphanage to Orphanage, then nothing. No record of him till the age of sixteen when he joined the army. That's when all his files became 'Classified'. When Vin finished with the army he disappeared, again, this time the only records of him was when he brought in "bounties" from being a bounty hunter. 

Then with the help of extra lessons and a few 'favours' Chris had found his sniper, and brother.

Chris had to smile to himself as he lay on his bed. His life had changed alot, he was happy again. Chris picked up two photo's, one of the team when they were on the one holiday, and the other one with him, Sara, and his son, Adam. 

He put the pictures down, then turned off the light...

Chris turned around, opening his eyes to see the familiar soft blue eyes staring at him. He smiled as he lifted his hand to touch her check.

"I miss you so much, Sara," Chris said.

Sara smiled as she looked down at her husband. 

"Stay strong Chris, please, stay strong," She whispered.

"Sara..." Chris called as he watched her image fade.

Chris sat up with shock. His breathing was fast and ragged, as if he just ran a mile. He looked around the empty room, which made his heart ache. He looked at the picture of his wife. She was smiling, with her eyes that made you feel safe. He lowered he picture back down on the bedside table before going back to sleep.

It just felt like he closed his eyes when he heard a ringing. Without even opening his eyes he reached for the phone.

"Larabee," he growled.

"Mr Larabee, this is Doctor Jacques Nel, I'm at Hope Hospital," Jacques said.

As soon as the words doctor were mentioned Chris's eyes flew open, he quickly sat up switching on the light to reveal that it was three am.

"Who? When? how bad?," Chris asked.

"um...about four minutes ago, it's critical, and its a Vincent Tanner," Jacques said with uneasiness.

"What the hell happened?" Chris demanded as he got out of bed.

"Car crash, sir," Jacques said.

"Damit, I'll be there in half an hour," Chris said as he switched off the phone.

He quickly went to the bathroom, and changed into comfortable clothes. He went into his cupboard and grabbed the bag that was always ready for over night stays. He quickly locked up then jumped into his Ram. As he started to drive he quickly called Buck.

_______

__

3: 03 am Saturday morning.

Buck and JD's apartment.

Ring.....Ring....Ring....

Buck woke up to the phone ringing. He switched on the light which caused him to wince as the bright light hurt his eyes. He slowly got out of his warm bed and walked out to the hall way where the phone was. Just was he opened the door he saw an equally sleepy JD, squinting to see through his half opened eyes.

Buck just giggled. He was used to be forced awake. He had learnt that when he joined the army with Chris, knowing that if you couldn't wake up fast enough would mean death.

He quickly picked up the phone.

"Wilmington," Buck answered.

"Bout Bloody time you answered!" Chris cursed.

"And a good morning to you too," Buck said sarcastically.

"Sorry, look I'm heading to Hope Hospital, Vin's been in an accident," Chris said worryingly.

"Dam, I'll call the rest of the team and meet you there," Buck said.

"Thanks Buck," 

"See you there," Buck ended as he put down the phone.

He turned to see JD, who was looking every worried.

"Vin's been in an accident, get ready while I'll call the rest," Buck said.

"Is he hurt bad?" JD asked worryingly.

"Don't know, all I know is that he's in HQ2," Buck answered.

JD nodded then quickly went into his room to change. Well Buck picked up the phone to call the others. He started with Josiah.

"Sanchez," answered a very sleepy Josiah.

"Josiah, there's been an accident, Vin," Buck said.

"Vin? how bad?" said a Very alert Josiah.

"Dunno, look meet us at HQ2," Buck said.

"Right, be there in ten," Josiah said as he switched his phone off.

Buck signed as he dialled Nathan's number.

"Rain here," Rain answered.

"Rain, honey is Nate there?" Buck asked.

Rain could hear that there was something wrong. She quickly woke up the man next to her. 

"Nate....NATHAN DANIEL JACKSON!" Rain shouted.

Nathan woke up quickly, knowing that if his whole name was mentioned there was trouble. He sat up and took the phone from his wife.

"Nathan here," he answered.

"Daniel?" Buck asked.

"Buck, if you say a word I'm going to get you back the next time you get hurt!" Nathan warned.

Buck suddenly realised that Nathan was one person you don't want to tick off, especially when your hurt.

"Look Nate, there's been an accident, Vin's hurt, its HQ2," Buck filled Nathan in.

"How bad?" Nathan asked.

"Dunno,"

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Nathan said as he put down the phone.

When he did he looked into his wife's worried eyes.

"Who?" she asked.

"Vin," 

"Oh, that poor boy," Rain said in worry.

"I gotto to go," Nathan said as he got out of bed.

"Which hospital?"

"HQ2," Nathan answered without thought.

"Where?" Rain asked with a frown.

Nathan chuckled remembering how they got the name HQ2.

"Vin named Hope Hospital the HQ2," Nathan said.

"Headquarters two?" Rain asked.

"Yeah, he said we spend enough time there that we might as well work there," Nathan said with a smile.

Rain just laughed.

"That boy is a trouble magnet," Rain said sadly.

Nathan nodded his head as he got ready, when he came back into the bedroom Rain was dressed in her doctors uniform.

"It's your day off, you don't have to go," Nathan said.

Rain raised an eye brow.

"Please, I know that everyone is going to be afraid of Chris, and I'm just as worried about Vin as you are," Rain said seriously.

"Should I be jealous?" Nathan teased.

"Maybe," Rain teased.

"You like him, don't you?" Nathan asked.

"He's special, he's like family," Rain tried to explain.

"Like a younger brother?" Nathan asked.

Rain smiled and nodded her head.

"Come, lets get there before Chris kills anyone," Nathan said.

Rain just laughed.

_________

3:07 am.

Buck and JD's apartment.

Buck signed, two down one to go. He quickly dialled in the numbers then waited.

"Standish," a sleepy Ezra answered.

"Ez, Vin's been in an accident, meeting at HQ2, don't know how he is," Buck said quickly.

Ezra sat up quickly, switching on the light to reveal the time.

"What?" Ezra asked again as he quickly woke up.

Buck signed.

"Vin, accident, HQ2, don't know how bad," 

"Mr Tanner has been in an accident, in this hour?" Ezra asked in surprise.

"Yip,"

"And we must meet at Hope Hospital?" Ezra asked.

"Yip,"

"And you don't not know how Mr Tanner is?" Ezra asked.

"Yip,"

"I shall be there," Ezra answered as he ended the call.

Buck signed in relief. Then headed to his room to change. Once he came out he saw that JD was already waiting in the car.

Buck jumped into the driver's seat and started to drive. They drove in silence as they made their way to Hope Hospital.

_________-

3:30 am, Saturday morning.

Hope Hospital, aka HQ2.

Chris arrived at the hospital, quickly parking in the Team's zone. He had to smile when the hospital gave the Team their own personal parking space. When he got there he saw that Nathan, Josiah, Buck and JD, and Ezra were already there. He quickly ran to the main entrance. 

When he got there he saw Jean Smith, the one nurse.

"Morning Chris, they are waiting in your waiting room," Jean said.

"Thanks Jean," Chris replied as he headed to the elevators.

On the way to the top floor he had to smile. Not only did the hospital give them parking, but a waiting room too. Chris smiled when the doctors opened their room. It was a large room, enough for two beds, two sofa's, a cabinet with a lock so that they could lock their weapons up. A laundry basket, for them to put their AFT uniforms like their bullet-proof jackets, and stuff in their. A tv, so that they could do something, anyway this benefited the nurses and doctors too. There was also a table for the guys to eat, and to play poker.

Of course the nurses sometimes used that room too, so they were happy, and the civilians were happy.

When Chris got there he saw that Buck, JD, were lying on the one sofa, while Ezra, Josiah and Nathan sat on the other.

"Hello Chris," Buck greeted.

"Any word?" Chris asked.

"Nope,"

"Rain's gone in, she said as soon as she finds out she'll come," Nathan said.

"Thanks Nate," Chris answered as he sat down next to Buck.

That cause JD to sit up to get more comfortable.

"Any idea how it happened?" JD asked.

"No,"

They waited in silence, no one really wanting to watch tv. They waited, and waited.

JD began to fall a asleep, as his head fell on Buck's shoulder. Buck never moved, he didn't mind, in fact he was happier that JD fell a sleep. This way he didn't have to go through the waiting.

Minutes turned into hours, still no word. 

Chris went and lay down on the bed, his mind running with every possibility. He closed his eyes, wishing that this was all just a bad dream. He opened his eyes to see Sara 's eyes.

"Sara?" Chris asked.

"I'm here," she whispered.

"Is a dream?" Chris asked

"This, yes, but with Vin no," She said sadly.

"I can't lose him Sara, I just can't," Chris said worried.

"I know, sweetie, I know how much he means to you," She said.

"I couldn't breathe when I lost you, then he came, I could breath again," Chris tried to explain.

"I know, just promise me that you'll never lose hope," She asked.

"Sara, please don't make me lose him," Chris begged.

Sara looked at Chris sadly.

"I have no control over life and death, Chris, just please don't lose hope," She whispered as she faded.

Chris woke up with a fright. He looked around the room to see that he was in the hospital's waiting room. He got up walked to the sofa's. A sad smile formed on his face when he saw that Buck and JD were sleeping on the one sofa, Josiah was sleeping in a sitting position on the other, with Ezra sleeping at the table, and Nathan sleeping on the other bed.

He walked around, but felt caged. He silently left the room and headed to the nurse's lounge, which so happened to be next door to the seven's room. He entered to see one a few nurses resting on the chairs. He went to the little kitchen and helped himself to a cup of coffee. Just as he was about to take a sip, Jean Smith came in.

"Hello again," She said.

Chris just nodded.

Jean had red hair what was neatly tied up into a bun, she had soft brownish-green eyes. She was in her early thirties.

"Any news on our boy?" She asked in concern.

Chris smiled with the "our boy". Since the team sent most of their time in hospital, most of the hospital staff have become very close to the Seven, Vin in particular, was their favourite.

"Don't know yet," Chris said sadly.

Jean saw the look, then smiled.

"Well I saw Rain heading into the operating room, She's probable making sure they don't leave any ugly scars. So I don't want to interrupt them, but I can look for the police officer to tell you what happened," Jean said.

"Thanks Jean," Chris said gratefully.

"No prob, just look after the others," Jean said.

Chris watched her leave, he took his coffee back to the Teams room. When he got there he saw the other's were still sleeping. He sat down at the table, across from Ezra who woke up when he smelt the coffee.

"Any news on Mr Tanner?" Ezra asked.

"Nope,"

Ezra sat up probably, making himself more respectable, then looked at the time. It was five o'clock.

"No news is good news, Who ever came up with that quote never had to wait," Ezra said sarcastically.

Chris smiled, even though he and Ezra didn't really see eye to eye, he knew that Ezra had a heart, and that he cared.

They sat their in silence, when the door opened to reveal Jean and a nurse enter. The nurse carried a tray with some coffee.

Ezra quickly made space for the nurse.

"Thank you my dear lady," Ezra said gratefully.

The others woke up and all made their way to the table to get their coffee.

"Thanks Grace," Buck said as he saw the nurse.

Grace Miles was in her late thirties, she had brow hair that was currently tied beneath her cap, she had soft green eyes, and a warm, kind face. 

"How you doing?" She asked.

"As well as I can," Buck answered.

"Don't worry, our boy has been in more scraps than I care to count. But before you know it he's going to say that 'I'm fine', and that he doesn't need to be here, and then making our lives hell," Grace joked.

"I found that police guy, he's on his way," Jean said.

Everyone sat around the table drinking their coffee, when a police officer appeared.

"Excuse me, but is this the AFT room?" the youngish man asked.

"Yes, come in," Jean answered.

The man came in, he walked up to the table.

"I'm Officer Jake Walter, I am the one in charge," Jake introduced himself.

"I'm Buck Wilmington, Ezra Standish, Josiah Sanchez, Nathan Jackson, JD Dunne, Chris Larabee, Jean Smith, and Grace Miles," Buck introduced everyone.

"Larabee, your the AFT team," Jake said in shock.

Normally praise would be nice, but at that moment all they wanted to know was what happened to their brother, that was fighting for his life at that very moment.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Chris said in a deadly tone.

Jake swallowed nervously,

"Right...um, Mr Tanner was travelling and stopped at a robot. A drunk driver who was travelling at a very high speed, he didn't stop, He crashed into Tanner, pushing Tanner's car straight into the path of the incoming traffic. Lucky that it was late at night that there wasn't that many traffic. But there was an incoming truck," Jake explained.

Everyone felt their blood boil when they heard that the driver was drunk. Then they paled to hear Vin being forced into the incoming traffic. 

"Oh my..." JD gasped.

"The truck couldn't stop, it hit Tanner's car head on. The drunk driver is in jail, only minor injuries. The Truck driver is down stairs, he wants to apologies to Tanner's family," Jake said.

"The truck hit him head on," JD said in shock.

"Dear lord," Ezra gasped.

"The Bastured is still alive!" Chris said in a lethal voice.

Jean wiped the tears from her eyes, as she left the room. Grace just sat their, in total shock. She looked at the six men, her heart was breaking for each one of them.

Jake looked at Chris's glare. He suddenly felt sorry for that poor bastured sitting in the jail. 

"Which side did the truck hit?" Nathan asked in fear.

Everyone froze, not realising how bad the situation is. They all paled, as they looked at Jake for the answer.

Jake felt like he was the bad guy. He just felt like the Grim Reaper who just killed their best friend. Then it hit him, they were losing a friend. 

"The truck hit Tanner's car, on the driver's side," Jake said sadly.

"No!" JD cried.

All hope seemed to fade on those last three words. Chris felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed him through the heart, with each word was like a dark force ripping his heart to threads.

"No one could have survived that," a nurse said.

Everyone looked up with anger at the new nurse who made the mistake of entering the room. She saw their glares then quickly left. 

Jake unconsciously took a step back as he saw all six glares. Now he knew why everyone was afraid of them.

"She's wrong. I know someone who could survive that, and right now he's up there fighting," Grace said.

Josiah smiled.

"If I catch any of you doubting that, I'll call Nettie, and she'll help me kick your butts," Grace stated.

"But he's only human," Chris said sadly.

"Oh no you Don't. You listen to me, and YOU listen good. That boy might just be human, but he is has enough stubbornness, and will power to get this licked," Grace stated.

"Licked?" JD asked.

"To survive, Hell, that boys has survived the impossible, he hasn't stopped yet. Neither should you. That boy is one in a million, and he's going to get through this, So Stop this pity trip, and support him!" Grace demanded.

"Are you related to Nettie by any chance?" Josiah asked.

"Yes, we both have to deal with you seven," Grace teased,

"Smart ladies," Nathan teased.

Grace just chuckled. Jake was getting a little bit uneasy being in the waiting room.

"Um...I'm going to go and get the files all organised, I'll send you copies," Jake said as he left the room.

Everyone fell silent, the only sound was the continuous ticking of the clock. Everyone just sat down, no knowing what to do. But all that changed when the door opened to reveal a tall man, in his early thirties, short blond hair with greenish-brown eyes walked in.

"Mr Larabee? I'm Doctor Jacques Nel, I operated on a Vincent Tanner," Jacques introduced himself.

"Well?" Buck asked.

Everyone tensed as they prepared to hear the news of their fallen brother.

"Well....."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well..... sorry have to wait. I have just started collage, so I leave home at 6:30am and only get home at 6:30pm. Then I get projects so I haven't had the chance.

Oh, and just a quick thank you message:

****

Elna- Jy's die strukkie op my das, Die "spring" in my mattras, Jy's die samsung op my foon, Die cutex op my toon, Jy's 1 STUNNING MAAIKI! Dankie vir alles. 

~Oh, and I know this is late- but Congrats on all the Matrix's of 2003. (And to my class mates- well done! good luck for the future!).

****

Ayanda- Thank you for everything. Good luck, my friend.

****

Jennifer- You Rock! Thanks for putting up with all my BS, I really do hope everything turns out alright.


	2. hopeless

Hey, Sorry this is taking forever. I should be getting a holiday soon, then I'll quickly finish it. Oh, and sorry that the first chapter disappeared, had to make a few changes. Don't fear, this story shall be finished, just like my others. Oh, and any one that has read Visions- sorry guys, but don't worry as soon as I finish this one, I'll finish that one. Oh and thanks for the review on Death of an Innocent, -I know it's not the best, and I know the one section didn't really seem real- It's just that it's NOT Real!, so please don't write and tell me that it's not possible. 

Oh- and for this story- it too is going to have some part's that are not real- but it's based on some reality- just a bit changed to suit my story. So please don't write and say, "But that can't happen," or something like that.

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well...." Before Jacques could speak the intercom went off.

"Dr Nel, Dr Nel, code blue,"

The other's watched as Jacques just ran out the room, leaving with their answer.

"NO!" Chris screamed as he got up to leave.

"Chris, don't you dare leave this room!" Grace warned.

Chris turn to face Grace.

"I want answers!" Chris demanded.

Grace put her hands on her hips, looking very unimpressed.

"And what do you think we want!" She snapped back.

Chris lost his temper as he looked around to see the pain in everyone's faces. He took a deep breath as he sat down again.

"Sorry, I'm just so worried," Chris said quietly.

"We understand Chris, but Jacques had to go, I know him, he wouldn't leave if it wasn't important, and I know that he will be back," Grace said in a soft tone.

Everyone fell into a silence, not knowing what to say. Fear gripped their hearts, as they waited.

The only noises was the continuously ticking of the clock, which seemed to slow down. Seconds felt like hours, as they waited.

They all looked up when they heard the door opening, but to their dismay it was just another nurse.

"Sorry," she said as she went out.

"What's taking so long!" Chris said in anger.

"Chris you better control your anger. And I already told you, he will come when he can!" Grace said in a mother's tone.

"I know, but Dam it, this is killing me!" Chris said in frustration.

"We know Chris, we know," Buck answered.

Chris looked at the watch. It was nearly eight am. He wished he could turn back the time, and prevent this accident. He closed his eyes, and signed.

Nearly two hours later the door opened again to see Jacques and Rain. Rain went to Nathan's side, giving him a big hug.

The other's felt their heart's drop as they saw the tears running down her face. 

They turned their attention back to Jacques who was looking very tired.

"Well?" Buck asked.

Jacques signed and wiped his face with his hand, before looking at them.

"Let's start, on what I was going to say before I was called away. Right, because Mr Tanner's side had the full impact of the crash, the damage is bad. He came in with internal bleeding, broken leg, damage to his hip bone, damage to his one lung, damage to the spine,...." Jacques stopped when he saw the look's in their eyes.

"So he's still alive?" Jean asked.

"Yes, but it's still very touch and go," Jacques answered.

"What about his spine?" Nathan asked.

"While, we managed to stop the internal bleeding, fixed his leg, the hip is going to take a long time, we had to remove his one kidney, and he lost the use of his one lung, which is not helping his condition at this moment. He was to week after that for us to do anything to his spine," Jacques explained.

"He lost a lung!" Buck gasped.

"Yes, but many people still live healthy lives with just one lung. It just means that he won't be running any marathons from now on," Jacques explained. 

"What damage is there to the spine?" Grace asked.

"We don't know at this moment, there's to much swelling. We have to wait for him to wake up before we do anything," Jacques explained.

"Can't you use some medicine to wake him up, so you could ask him?" Nathan asked.

"That's the bad news. When I was called away it was Mr Tanner who coded. We managed to stabilize him, he is now on full life support, and he's fallen into a coma," Jacques said sadly.

"Coma, that's bad, isn't it?" JD asked.

"Under normal conditions, no, but for his, it's very dangerous. If he doesn't come out in the next few days, he might never wake up again," Jacques said.

Everyone felt their blood drain from their faces. They just couldn't believe how badly everything went.

It was supposed to be time for fun. This weekend they were supposed to be going to a park to do some fishing. They weren't supposed to be in the hospital, and Vin wasn't supposed to be dying. JD just couldn't hold it in, tears began to fall down his face.

Jean saw this, and put her arms around him, gently hugging him, trying to give comfort. 

JD wiped his tear's away but he never left Jean's arms. He needed her, as a friend, just to hold him and tell him that it's just a bad dream.

Rain was still crying in Nathan's arms. Nathan could do nothing but hold her tight.

Josiah closed his eyes, and sent a silent pray to the heavens above.

Buck just sat there in totally shock. He felt like he couldn't breath.

Ezra just sat there, he too couldn't move. He didn't trust his voice at the moment, and he was fighting to keep the tears from falling.

Chris just sat, in total despair. His mind was suddenly filled with images of his wife and child, then their deaths, he felt the numbness and the feeling of helplessness. Then he saw Vin, his smile, his wicked sense of humour, but they seemed to fade, leaving Chris empty inside.

Grace had to sit down. She had lost a child a few years ago, then Vin came into her life, filling in that empty space. Now it felt like she was losing another child. NO!

She quickly wiped away the un fallen tears, then looked at Jacques.

"Jacques, thank you, I know you did your best. Why don't you go home. You look like you could fall a sleep on your feet!" Grace ordered.

Jacques smiled,

"Thanks Grace," he said as he walked out.

Grace nodded and then turned her attention back to the broken souls next to her. She got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Now, don't tell me I have to kick all your butts?" Grace asked.

Everyone looked at her, and all she could see was the pain.

"I hope I am never in a plane crash with you guys. You would burry me alive, just because I hurt," Grace joked.

"Grace..." Buck stopped when Grace raised her hand.

"No, don't give me that Grace stuff. Now I want you to listen, All of you!, I told you this before, and I'll keep on telling you till it gets inside your hard heads. Jacques said that our boy is alive, now stop planning his funeral!" Grace demanded.

"That's not fair, he's only a man!" Chris snapped.

"No, he's not. He's special, if he was just a man, he would be four feet under the day his momma died!" Grace snapped back.

The other's looked at Grace with total amazement. 

"Your right, Vin can do this, he's been through worse," Josiah said.

Rain wiped her tears away, the smiled.

"Your right, Vin can make it. He won't go down without a fight," she said.

"And he was survived before," Nathan said,

"Yeah, and he promised me that he'll teach me how to hunt, and you know Vin, he never brakes a promise," JD said as he wiped the tears away.

"Vin's not a super hero! didn't you hear what the doctor said!" Chris snapped.

"Yes, we did. He told us, that Vin's fighting," Grace said.

Chris lowered his head, when he looked up again, everyone saw a smile.

"Lets go, we need to tell Vin that he better wake up Now!" Chris ordered.

Everyone got up and started to walk out the room. Buck quickly held Grace back.

"Thank you," he said.

"I was just pointing out the truth," Grace said.

Buck laughed as he left the room, with Grace following him.

They all went to the room where Vin was being help. When they opened the door they were greeted with the sounds of the machines. The steady beeping, and the machine that whooshed as it breathed for Vin, keeping him alive.

They went in, and stopped dead in their tracks. 

There in a bed, lay their friend. Covered in bruises, cuts, bandages. A tube in his mouth, wire's around his body. 

"Dam," Buck swore.

Everyone couldn't move, they knew it was going to be bad. But they still couldn't believe that it was this bad. 

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud beeping, then Vin suddenly began to shake.

"He's seizing," Grace said as she ran to his bed.

Suddenly the room was filled with doctors and nurses.

"What's happening?" Chris demanded.

They watched as they went to Vin. 

They listened as the machine that monitories Vin's heart suddenly changed from the normal beeping to one continuous beep.

"No," Chris cried.

___________________----

You going to kill me. But don't worry Monday's a public holiday for me. So I'll write more.

Sorry guys.

Kas.


	3. Hope?

Hello, Sorry about the previous chapter- I read it again, and saw some typing errors, (Oops..... ha, um......sorry guys.).

So if you do come across a type-O, just read on and try and figure what it's supposed to say. ( Sorry guys!)

Oh, and all things shall be explained. Oh, and don't worry it's going to get a lot more interesting soon. That's where they will all be asked the impossible question, "Will you give your life, your soul, your mind, to save your brother?".

So things shall get VERY interesting. Right, I know, I suck at righting, and this is taking forever but never fear, I am getting there. 

Here's the rest of the story:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," Chris cried.

"Get them out of here!" the one doctor ordered.

Chris and the other's were just to shocked to realise what was happening, then they did, they were already out the room.

"What happened?" Chris asked Nathan.

"He was seizing, I don't know why, but I think it had to do something with the crash," Nathan guessed.

"But he's on life support?" Buck asked.

"Yeah, but all that mean's is that it's helping him breathe," Nathan explained.

They all turned their attention back to the door where they had just been. They could still hear people shouting orders, and machines. 

After five minutes the door opened, and most of the nurses left.

Chris and the others went back inside, there was Vin between Grace and a doctor.

"What the hell happened?" Chris demanded.

"It was expected, just not so soon," the doctor said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Chris asked.

"Well, it means that he is still in danger, all we must do now is make sure that this doesn't happen again," the doctor said.

"How?" Nathan asked.

"Well when his body seized, it moved the tube, which stopped his breathing. So now, we are just going to have to tie him down. It's the only way," the doctor said.

"But he hates to be tied down," Chris said.

"There's no other way, if we don't and he seizers again, it might kill him," the doctor explained.

Chris didn't like that idea, but then if it could save Vin's life, he would do anything.

"Alright, but you are going to have to explain it to him when he wakes up," Chris joked.

The doctor nodded then left the room. A nurse came in with the straps.

"Let me do it," Chris suggested.

"But..." The nurse didn't know what to say.

"It's okay Jen, I'll make sure he does it right," Grace said.

"Sure," Jen said as she gave the straps to Chris.

.

Grace helped Chris as they tied Vin up, even though he hated to see his friend tied up, he thought it would be better that it was done by a friend.

The other's looked to see the heart breaking site, their friend, hurt and now trapped, and they couldn't do a thing about it.

Once everything settled down, they sat around the bed, in total silence.

"You know, Vin, you got to wake up now. We are supposed to be going on the fishing trip," JD spoke.

"Yeah, come on buddy, if you stay here any longer the nurses are going to have to give you a bath..." Buck joked.

The only answer were the machines that kept him alive.

No one spoke, they just sat there, waiting for Vin to wake up. To move, anything.

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. No improvement.

Every morning everyone would meet up in the hospital, then would remain there for the rest of the day. However, Monday arrived, which meant work.

Everyone came to the hospital, they went to Vin's room

"Morning guys," Jean greeted them when she entered the room.

Everyone was sitting around Vin, they looked up and greeted her.

"How is Vin today?" Buck asked.

"Well, good news is that his lung is improving. Which means that in a few days time he can be taken off life support, his bone and hip are improving. Still going to take a while, but things are looking up," Jean said.

"And the coma thing?" JD asked.

"No improvement there," Jean said sadly.

"And his spine?" Nathan asked.

"While, the swelling is coming down, but it's still going to be a while," Jean explained.

"But he is improving?" Buck asked.

"Yip," 

Jean did a quick check, looking at the monitors, tubes, blood pressure, just to make sure everything was going well before leaving.

"What are we going to do Chris?" Josiah asked, referring to the work.

Before Chris could answer the door opened to reveal a man, in his late fifties, short grey hair, hard brown eyes, wearing a suit, came in. Followed by a woman, early thirties, beautiful blond hair with soft green eyes. She wore jeans with a very smart top.

"Judge, Mary," Buck greeted.

Director Orrin Travis, was their Director, the person who was in charge of the group. They called him, Judge, because it just seemed the right name to call him. His daughter, Mary, was a reporter who often helped the team with tips, not to mention that she had a crush on Chris.

"Boys," Travis greeted.

"What can I do for you Judge?" Chris asked.

"We wanted to see how Tanner is," Travis said as he looked at the figure on the bed.

"Oh, Vin," Mary said softly.

"What's wrong with him?" Travis asked.

"Lost a lung, kidney. Damage to his leg, his hip bone. Possibly his spine. What's worse, he's in a coma," Nathan filled him in.

Mary gasped as she moved closer to Vin. Travis just nodded.

"Look, I know you boys don't want to work right now. I moved your cases to the other teams, but I am afraid that some of you have to do paperwork," Travis said.

Everyone nodded.

"Right, see you at work," Travis said as he left.

Mary just carried on to look at Vin.

"He's going to be alright?" Mary asked.

"He just needs to wake up," Josiah said.

Mary nodded.

"I better go, I'll come back later," Mary said as she left.

When the seven were alone, they sat in silence.

"Josiah, will you take over for me?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Josiah answered.

Buck looked at Chris, knowing that Josiah was the best choice, anyway that meant more time to do nothing. 

"See you after work," Buck said.

"Yeah," Chris answered.

Josiah, Buck, JD, Ezra and Nathan got up, and with a quick goodbye they left.

Chris turned his attention back to the figure on the bed.

"Come on, cowboy, you got to wake up. Please Vin, just wake up," Chris spoke as he held Vin's hand.

Grace came in a few hours later to see Chris fast a sleep on the chair next to Vin.

She smiled as she got closer to Vin, she quickly checked the equipment, changed the drip, and so on. Once she was finished she looked at the sleeping figure. She moved a piece of hair away from his face. She bend down and kissed Vin on the forehead.

"You better wake up now Vin, people are waiting to see your baby blues, not to mention to hear your witty jokes. And don't forget that Nettie will be back in two months time. So you better get a move on," Grace spoke.

The only response was the machines.

"Oh, Vin, why does this always happen to you? I swear your a trouble magnet, if it isn't gunshot wounds, or knife wounds then it's car crashes. I wonder if you do all this to make us all old. Good Lord, I'm not even fifty and I'm already turning grey. But you know what, it's all worth it," Grace said with a smile.

Chris lay there, listening to every word.

"Your special you know that. Your momma must be so proud. I had a son, he's with his dad now. Bet they are with your mom. My husband, David, he died when little Mathew was born. Mathew was the joy of my life. When he died, I died with him. A parent should never burry their child, the child should burry the parent," Grace stopped to wipe away the tears.

"Since that day, I never felt so dead inside. All that changed when you came in here. Your my family, you are everyone's family. So you better wake up, Mr Tanner, you got a lot of people who need you," Grace said.

She stroked his check, then kissed his forehead once more.

She got up and prepared to leave, before she did she turned around again.

"You tell anyone about this Larabee, and I'll kick your ass!" Grace ordered.

Chris looked up.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"David used to pretend to sleep when I was pregnant, just in case I ever needed something," Grace said.

"I did that with Sarah," Chris joked.

"So is this leader pelages, that they work, and you sit here?" Grace asked.

"Yip,"

"I better see you leaving this room for breaks. I don't need a monster in this hospital!" Grace ordered.

"You sure you aren't related to Nettie?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure," Grace said with a smile.

"Dam, but you two sure act the same," Chris teased.

"Well we have to, we have to look after your sorry backsides!" Grace joked.

"We that bad" 

"Worse,"

Chris laughed as Grace left the room.

"Hear that Cowboy? us? bad?, naw, must be confused with some one else," Chris joked.

Again, the only response were the machines.

Chris signed, as he got comfortable.

Days went by, the other's would go to work then spend the rest of the time in the hospital room. Chris would venture out to quickly make a appearance at work, other than that he would be by Vin's side. Jean, Grace and Doctor Nel, were the only ones who visited more than anyone else. 

Vin was improving, his hip was getting better, his leg was healing, they removed the life support and the straps. There were no complications with the removal of his kidney. His one lung was strong enough to support Vin. The swelling on his spine was going, and tests should that there was no permanent damage to it. All that was wrong, was that Vin still hadn't shown any signs of waking up. 

Days turned into weeks, still no signs of waking up.

Five weeks after the crash, Vin was physically better, his leg and hip were almost healed, most of his cuts were fading. The swelling was completely gone. All what remained was for Vin to wake up.

Buck and the others went to Vin's room, to find Chris sitting by his bedside, holding Vin's hand.

"Dam," Buck said silently.

The other's nodded in agreement. They headed into the room.

"Hello Chris, how's Vin?" Buck asked as he sat down.

"Well, everything is almost healed. It's just up to Vin to wake up," Chris said happily.

Buck nodded his head.

Everyone got comfortable around Vin's bed.

"What do you think Vin's thinking about?" JD asked.

Buck laughed.

"What?" JD asked.

"Let me guess, it's either food, horses or the out doors," Buck joked.

"Brother Vin does seem to enjoy the outdoors," Josiah said with a smile.

"You think he knows that it's not real?" JD asked.

"No," a woman's soft voice filled the room.

Everyone jumped when they heard the un familiar voice. They turned around to see a beautiful woman in the door way. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing black pants, with a white shirt. A beautiful necklace around her neck. Her brown hair was neatly tied up in a bun.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded.

"Someone who can help you," she said.

"Help us with what?" Buck asked.

"Your friend," she answered.

"What about him?" Josiah asked.

"I have a way to wake him up," she explained.

"How?" Nathan asked.

"All things shall be explained, but first I want to know if you, all of you, are willing to scarifies your mind, your soul, your sanity, maybe even your life, to save your brother?" she asked.

_____________

Hee hee he, I just got this weird feeling that I better lock my doors, (hmm....I wonder why???). 

Well, two chapters in one week- amazing. See, it's getting very interesting now. All things shall be explained in the next chapter- then all the fun shall begin. Yippy!

Sorry this is very interesting. Even I am excited. So I can't wait. And if you think you are excited to find out what is going to happen- same here. I just know the next three chapters-

**__**

Here's a quick peep to see what's expected:

While first the question is: are they going to accept the deal?

Is the woman really there for them, or does she have an evil agenda?

What is this mad thing that will wake Vin?

-But what I do know is that EVERYONE- (Nate, Ez, Josiah, Chris, Buck, Vin and JD!) will have to face their fears.

Interesting aint it. Yip, can't wait.

Hey if you guys have any idea on what fears everyone has- please name a few. I might not use all of them, but I could bring some ideas in, and I need help. I have a new ideas- but I still don't know. So help would be nice.

Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed. 


	4. What?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi ya. Sorry about the previous chapter- I saw that there were some mistakes. But I am sure you people should be used to me by now. I really am sorry, it's just that I write as fast as I can, and I quickly read through it, and some time's I miss the words.-Sorry. I am so sorry this is late. There is a Rule that I keep on breaking- NEVER EVER plan!

Sorry it's just that whenever I plan to do something- something always has to come up. 

But never fear, I should finish up soon. Good news is that here's another chapter in this never ending story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All things shall be explained, but first I want to know if you, all of you, are willing to scarifies your mind, your soul, your sanity, maybe even your life, to save your brother?" she asked.

Everyone sat there dumbfounded. Not knowing what to make of this.

"What do you mean?" Buck asked

"I have a way to wake your friend up, but it's very dangerous, it might kill you, but there is a good chance that he will make up," she explained.

"How?" JD asked.

The woman signed. She wished that the people would listen to her, then ask the questions.

"I can't explain if you are not willing. So, are all of you, willing to give up your life's to save your friend?" she asked.

"I am," Chris said with out thinking.

"Count me in," JD said.

"I shall follow my brother's to hell and back," Josiah said.

"He saved my life more times than I care to count. He's my brother, and I'll do anything," Nathan said.

"Well you don't expect me to miss out on all the fun," Buck joked.

Everyone looked at Ezra.

"Mr Tanner owes me money, which means I shall do anything to see my payment," Ezra said.

Everyone just smiled at Ezra.

"Sure, Ez, what ever you say," Buck said sarcastically.

The woman smiled in relief.

"You are all willing to die for this one chance to wake him up?" She asked once more.

"Yes," they said together

.

"Then I am willing to help you," she said.

"How much will this cost?" Ezra asked.

"Besides the fact that it might cost you, your life's, nothing," She said.

"Why?" JD asked.

"Later, I have already spend to much time here, but I shall contact you again, when it's time," She said.

Before anyone could speak, she left.

JD and Buck quickly got up to follow her, when they looked outside, she was gone. 

"But...." JD gasped as he stared into the empty corridor.

Buck shrugged and lead JD back to Vin's room.

"Well?" Chris asked.

"Gone, not a sight of her," Buck said.

"Nathan, do you of anyway method to do what she says?" Chris asked.

"If I did, I would be trying it right now," Nathan said honestly.

"Who is she? and what does she want? and how did she know about Vin? or us?" Nathan asked.

"What worries me, is how she got into the room without anyone noticing, and if she was telling the truth," Josiah said.

"Yeah, and how she could disappear down a long corridor," Buck asked.

"Why don't you try find something on this 'cure', and try and find something on this woman," Chris suggested.

Buck and the others nodded.

"See you later, Chris," Buck said.

Chris nodded, as everyone left the room.

Chris signed and turned his attention back to the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Come on buddy, you got to wake up, please, just wake up," Chris begged.

Still no reply.

It was late in the afternoon when Buck and the others arrived in the hospital. They head straight to Vin's room, where they saw Chris was reading a magazine. They headed in and got comfortable.

"Boys," Chris greeted them.

"Any changes?" Nathan asked.

"No," Chris said sadly.

"Well, I went through all cures, even looking at the rumour cures, but there's nothing on how to wake a coma patient," Nathan said sadly.

"What about the woman?" Chris asked.

"We did a picture scan, nothing," Buck said.

"That's because I made sure no one can trace me," a woman's voice filled the room.

Everyone jumped, and saw that it was the same woman, standing by the door.

"Damit, do you want us to have a heart attack?" Buck cursed.

"Sorry," she said with a smile.

"Ya, sure you are," buck said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"A friend," she answered.

"Friends have names," Chris said sarcastically.

"Yes, Mr Larabee, they do," She said.

"You know my name?" Chris asked in surprise.

"I know all your names, and I know what you do," she said.

"Now, that's unfair miss, you know about us, but we don't know anything about you," Buck said.

"Ah, Mr Wilmington, I see that the rumours are true, you are the ladies man," She teased.

Buck smiled.

"So I see that you did your homework," Chris said.

"In my line of work you have to," she answered.

"What type of work?" JD asked.

"Mr Dunne you would be very interested in it," She answered.

"Really, what is it?" JD asked.

"Please, I know this must be very frustrating , but I can't drop the 'clock and daggers' yet. To much is at stake," she said honestly.

"When why come?" Josiah asked.

"Mr Tanner is going to be realest soon, when he does, I will explain everything. I don't dare to mention anything here. Please understand, I have to be careful, if this gets into the wrong hands..." She said.

Everyone knew that if anything was placed in the wrong hands, it would turn ugly.

"Till then, I promise, all answers will be given," She said.

Before anyone could speak she left. Buck and JD quickly got up opened the door to reveal the long empty corridor.

"Dam!" Buck cursed.

------------------------

Hi, I am so sorry for the long wait- life's been hectic, and I'm had to repost my other story......

I was supposed to have the week off, since it was holidays, but boy was I wrong. The people at collage tells us the last day, "Tuesday you guys are writing a test on the first five chapters, enjoy your holiday,". I am serious. That's what they said. So the whole week I've been learning, and it's still not in my head. 

But next week I have two days off, so I am going to write a much longer, and more interesting story, where everything will be explained. I can't wait to write it, because I got lots of help, and the ideas are just flying, so please stay tuned for next week.

Thanks 

Oh, and sorry this is late but a Huge thank you to Pamiekae and the others, for the kind reviews. 

See ya

Kas.


	5. answersbut is it the truth?

Hiya, I'm back (....oh, no!....the horror...the horror....)

Disclaimer- I don't own them, never have......

Oh, and a huge thank you to Pamiekae, you Rule! Sorry to hear about your computer. Glad to hear that you like my Mystery lady, and yes it drives the boys nuts....not to mention the rest of us... (Every time I write my idea changes so I don't know what's going to happen. ).

On to the story.....

=============

After the disappearance of the woman, the guys decided to call it a night. The next morning when they arrived at Vin's room, they saw Grace sitting by his bedside. They all froze, fear filled their hearts.

Grace turned around to see the boys standing there with fear in their eyes. She had to smile.

"Bless my heart, you boys really care," She joked.

Seeing that Grace was smiling they relaxed and walked further in the room.

"You gave us a scare," Buck said honestly.

"Now you know how it feels every time you walk into the hospital!" Grace said seriously.

Josiah just laughed.

"Why are you here?" JD asked.

"And why can't I visit my boy?" She asked, raising her hands to her hips.

JD gave a nervous laugh as he moved behind Buck.

"To be honest, we are going to move him. I don't like it, but the hospital needs the bed," She said sadly.

Chris nodded, he knew this was bound to happen, just not so soon.

"Can he stay with me?" Chris asked.

Grace smiled.

"It's a lot of work, Chris, and you still have your job, I really think it will be better to put him in a home, where they can look after his needs," Grace said.

"He won't like that, anyway, I could always ask for leave," Chris said seriously.

Grace knew that Chris would take good care of Vin, she smiled.

"I'll get an ambulance for you to take Vin in, and I am going to give you a list, of everything you must do!" Grace said seriously.

"I'll do it," Chris answered.

"Because if you don't, I'll kick your butt all the way to the hospital!" Grace warned.

"Don't worry Grace, I'll make sure everything is done properly," Nathan said.

Grace smiled as she left the room.

Everyone looked at the motionless figure on the bed, none of them could believe that it was Vin. He always seemed to be full of life.

"Chris are you sure about this?" Buck asked.

Chris nodded.

Buck signed, he knew that once Vin was at the ranch, they wouldn't see Chris back at the office.

The afternoon went by slowly as they watched the doctors prepare Vin for the ride, and of course the lecture from Grace on how to take care of Vin. They watched as they moved Vin carefully onto the stricture, which was then taken out of the room, leaving the six men, alone.

Grace walked in, and looked at them.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" Grace demanded.

Buck just laughed.

"You are one-in-a-million, Grace," Josiah said.

"Yeah, I know. Now take care of yourselves, and take special care of my boy," Grace said.

"We will Grace, we will," Nathan said.

With a quick goodbye they left the room. Once they got out they saw that the ambulance was waiting for them.

Everyone got into their cars and lead the ambulance back to the Ranch.

Once they arrived, Chris and Buck quickly went in to prepare a room for Vin. While the others helped the paramedics help Vin off the ambulance. 

Buck came out and signalled everyone that everything was ready. Josiah and JD helped the medics take Vin to the spare room, where they helped Vin onto the bed.

"Right, if you need anything else just call," the one medic said.

Chris nodded.

The paramedics then left the room, where they bumped into Nathan.

"You know how to work everything?" they asked him.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Nathan said.

They nodded and left. Ezra locked the doors when they left before making his way to the bedroom, Nathan followed and quickly did a quick check-up on Vin.

"How is he?" Buck asked.

"Ok, his heart rate is a little high, but nothing to be worried about," Nathan said.

Everyone nodded.

They all got comfortable around the bed, like they did at the hospital.

"I really wish he would wake up," JD said softly.

"We all do," Buck said.

"And you have the chance too," a woman's voice filled the room.

Everyone jumped around to see the same woman.

"Dam you! It wasn't enough that you tried to kill us yesterday, Now you want to do it again!" Buck shouted.

The woman just smiled.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were the best ATF agents, I thought it was your job to be alert," the woman joked.

"It's my home, we are off duty," Chris answered.

"Don't need to get nasty, Mr Larabee, oh, and nice home," she commented.

"How did you get in?" Chris asked.

"Skill," she answered.

"Alright, I'm sick and tired of all this 'Clock and Dagger' stuff. Who are you?" Chris demanded.

"My name is Angela, I was a scientist, researching the dream state of the human mind. Me and my assistant found something, a way to enter a person's mind. We began our research, but it got to deadly. The government didn't see this as a cure, more like a weapon. Image using it against the enemy, to see all their secrets," She explained.

"We didn't really think of the negative, our egos got in the way and we made the machine. Agents came, and used a "test" subject. It was just an enemy solider, it worked, but it caused the deaths of hundreds of innocent people," she said sadly.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Our machine is used to go into the mind, but not everything in the mind is real, you have to understand, that it was based for coma patients, nothing in their minds are real! we tried to warn them, but they didn't listen. They thought there was a threat, they bombed the town, killing everyone. Later they found out that the solider grew up there, and had a bad childhood. That's why he projected it as a threat, not because it was, but because he thought it was," she explained.

"So the machine can enter a persons mind," JD asked.

"Yes, but not everything in the mind is real. You mind holds your dreams your thoughts, everything. Fiction is mixed with reality, that's why it's impossible to use to find the truth," she said.

"What happened?" Josiah asked.

"We broke the machine, and we tried to run away. My assistant is dead, she was caught running away, I managed to escape. Now you know why I couldn't explain everything," She explained.

"Dam, but then why come to use? we work with the government?" Buck asked.

"Because I have heard about you. You help people, I have seen you work, I know that your work is important," Angela said.

They all smiled to hear her praise.

"Wait, you said you destroyed the machine?" JD asked.

"Yes, but I have been building another one," she answered with a smile.

"Does it work?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, it works," she said.

"When can we try it?" JD asked.

"Tomorrow, but I need you to take Vin to my lab," She answered.

"Alright," Chris said with a smile.

Meanwhile, in a place unknown...

"Did you find her?" the leader asked.

"Yes, she's with the seven," another man answered.

"Excellent," the leader answered with a smile.

=========

Sorry this was so rushed.... But I bet your happy to finally meet Angela. How do you like my two mystery men- ha ha. Bet you want to kill me

I know everything was explained badly- don't worry, next chapter ( I know I said this before.....) but there will be a bit more info on everything. 

See ya

Kas


	6. reality

Hi, I'm so sorry that this is late. I've just been so busy with learning and exams. I thought I was going to finish on the 21st but then I got another exam, so I am finishing on the 1st of July. So I'll finish the story during the holidays.

Pamiekae- thanks for the review and the advice.

----------

They watched Angela disappear, as they turned their attention back to Vin.

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this," Buck said honestly.

"I know," Chris answered.

"But we are going through this, aren't we? I mean we have to try. We can't be Team 7 if there isn't the seven of us, and Vin did save our lives, and we own it to him, I mean...." JD was cut off when Buck raised his hand.

"JD, we are going to do everything we can, but it doesn't mean that we get careless. I was just saying that something doesn't feel right about this," Buck explained.

JD opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Buck raised his hand again.

"I too, feel something's a miss," Ezra said.

"I agree," Nathan said.

Chris looked around, but his eyes rested on one figure.

"I don't like it, but we have to try this. I can't just let this go," Chris said.

"Chris, we are going to do this, but I think we should have a back up plan," Buck offered.

A grin formed on Chris's face.

"Since when did we have a back-up plan?" Chris asked.

Buck just shook his head.

"Lets get some sleep brothers, I've got a feeling we going to need it," Josiah said with a smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed out.

--------

Chris woke up early that morning, he just had a bad feeling about this. He went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, when he got there he was surprised to see Ezra.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Chris asked worryingly.

Ezra just shock his head.

"Nothing, Mr Larabee, nothing at all," Ezra replied as he gave Chris a cup of coffee.

Chris took the cup with a confused look on his face.

"Alright, what did you do?" Chris asked.

"Mr Larabee, I'm deeply wounded with your accusations?" Ezra said in mock hurt.

"Ezra!" Chris said more sternly.

"Nothing, that you wouldn't approve of," Ezra said honestly.

Chris nodded, knowing that he would rather not know.

"Where's everyone else?" Chris asked.

"Everyone is preparing for this new adventure," Ezra answered.

Chris shock his head as he left the kitchen.

When he got out he saw that JD was busy with some equipment while Buck, Josiah and Nathan were preparing Vin.

After a few minutes everything was ready.

"Alright boys, lets go and get our boy back!" Chris said with a smile as he started the car.

They drove far, right into the mountains.

"Dam, this is very far from town," Buck said as he looked at the passing trees.

"Well, if you are working on a top secret mission, you wouldn't want to base this in the city were people would notice something," JD answered.

Buck just hit JD on the back of his head.

"Ow! Buck!" JD moaned.

Buck just grinned.

After a few more minutes Chris made a right turn onto an old dusty path.

"This is like something out of a movie," JD said.

"It could be, all this sci-fi, messing with people's brains thing," Buck joked.

"It could be," JD said in awe.

"I was just joking kid," Buck said seriously.

"I knew that," JD shot back.

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Didn't,"

"Did,"

"STOP IT!" Chris growled from the front.

Buck and JD fell silent.

"Are we there yet?" Buck asked.

"I'm board," JD said with a evil smile.

"JD! Buck, don't let me stop this car!" Chris warned.

Ezra groaned while the other's laughed.

After a few twists and turns they saw a building ahead.

"Alright kids, looks like we made it," Josiah joked.

Chris drove right up to the drive way before stopping the car. Everyone jumped out and looked around.

"Beautiful view," Nathan commented to the beautiful mountain view.

"It's one of the best," Angela said from behind.

Everyone jumped to see her smiling.

"I swear the next time I'm going to shoot you!" Buck said angrily as he put his hand over his pouncing heart.

Angela just turned her attention to Chris.

"We need to do this now!" she said seriously.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I fear that someone knows about this, and if that's true, we only have a few days to do this in," She answered.

Chris nodded, he knew this was dangerous.

"Nathan, Josiah, Buck, you guys get Vin ready. JD you go and help Angela," Chris ordered.

Everyone moved without a thought, knowing that everyone second counts.

Chris turned his attention to the cottage in front of him. It looked like a normal camping hut. He followed Angela and JD into the little cottage. He was right, it was an old cottage, everything looked normal, like it should. There was a kitchen on the side, with the lounge in front of them.

"Where's the machine?" Chris asked.

"Down the passage, I see that you are confused about this setting. Bet you didn't expect this. Well this is just a cover up, so if anyone did come, that they wouldn't come in and search the place," Angela explained.

"Clever," JD answered.

They headed down the passage to the last room, when she opened it, JD and Chris stood still, in total shock.

There in the room, was seven little beds. On each bed was a helmet, that was connected to a wire which lead to the other side of the room where it was connected to three computers.

"Wow," JD said in astonishment.

Chris and JD just stood there, looking at all the equipment when the heard a grunt behind them. They turned to see Buck, Josiah and Nathan holding Vin.

"Sorry," Chris said as he pushed JD out the way.

"Over here," Angela said as she showed them the bed where they should place Vin.

They slowly made their way over to the bed where they carefully laid Vin down. When Josiah and Buck moved out the way, Nathan just quickly checked on Vin, making sure that he was still fine.

"He's ok," Nathan said as he moved out the way.

Angela went there and placed one helmet on Vin's head.

"I'm connecting him up, it doesn't hurt," Angela said as she made a few adjustments.

They watched her carefully as she connected everything.

"Right, who's next?" she asked.

Everyone stood still.

"Whoa! just wait a second. You haven't told us what's going to happen?" Buck said.

"Right, while, I'm going to hock you guys up, then turn the machine on. This will allow you to enter Vin's brain, hopefully," she said.

"Hopefully?" Ezra asked.

"Well, there are a few bugs," she said innocently.

"What sort of bugs?" Nathan asked.

"While, your brains will be connected. Some of your memories, or nightmares might appear. See you will all be connected, all of you will have to face your worst nightmare to move on. If you can face your problem, you will be able to help Vin. But this is where the problem comes in. See if you die in there, you die in reality. You know the saying that if you die in your sleep, you die in reality, Well it does apply here," She explained.

"How would we know who's nightmare it is?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, you will know, the problem is, that if you belief it's really happening, you will forget that it's not real, and that's where you will stay. Trapped in the horror's of your mind. That's why you could die. Just remember when you are in there, that it's not reality, it's memories, If you forget, you will fail, and you will die," Angela explained.

"Hmm, you sure know how to motivate people. Well, lets just get this straight- if you die in there, you die, if you forget it's not real, you will be trapped, wow, that's just great!" Buck said sarcastically.

"Yip," she answered.

"Isn't this going a little bit to fast, I mean, can't we at least get prepared or something?" JD asked.

"I would, but as I told you, time is running out. People will find out, and they will come looking. And if they come, I have to destroy the machine, weather you are in or not," Angela said flat out.

"Your concern for our safety is just amazing," Buck said sarcastically.

"Look, I'll make sure I pull the plug before I destroy the machine," she said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" JD asked.

"I have a safe way to do it, It won't cause any damage, it will just mean that if you haven't managed to get to Mr Tanner, then he will forever stay like he is," Angela said soft voice.

No one spoke, no one moved. Silence filled the room.

Angela thought that they were all backing out of the mission.

"While, were do you want me?" JD asked.

Angela smiled.

"There," she said as she pointed to the one bed next to Vin.

JD made his move, which was followed by everyone else.

The seven men lay down on their beds, as Angela came and set up their helmets.

"Good luck," she said before starting the machine.

They felt like they were flying, When they landed they looked around to see they were in a field.

"Something tells me that we are not in Kansa anymore," Buck joked.

"Did it work?" JD asked.

"Well, we are in the middle of no where," Ezra said sarcastically.

Nathan looked around, when suddenly Buck fell to his knees.

"Buck!" Nathan yelled as he ran to his friend.

The others turned to see Buck gasping as he tightly held his head.

"What's wrong?" Chris demanded.

Nathan looked at Chris then back at Buck.

"Buck what's wrong?" Nathan asked in concern.

"Something's wrong," Buck said in between gasps.

Nathan tried to help Buck, but he didn't know what was wrong.

"Buck, tell me what's wrong," Nathan begged.

"AGH!" Buck yelled as he fell down.

Nathan gasped as he quickly felt for a pulse.

"Nathan?" JD asked in fear.

Nathan looked up to see the fear in their eyes.

"He's dead,"

-------

__

Ha ha. Bet you didn't expect that one, did you? well the next chapter shall be out soon. The end is coming closer....ah, I think it will be in another eight chapters, give or take.

Hope you liked.

K


	7. is it real

I'm back, with another chapter. I thought that I couldn't be that evil and make you wait for another week, so I wrote all day yesterday. Hope you like.

------

"What?" JD said in shock.

Nathan looked down at the figure beside him.

"He's dead," Nathan said sadly.

"NO!" JD shouted as he dropped to his knees.

Chris and the others just looked at Nathan, with shock.

"But...but..." Chris gasped.

"I don't know what happened, he's just gone," Nathan said.

Ezra paled, he didn't expect anything like this. Suddenly he felt pain in his head.

"Agh!" Ezra groaned as he held his head tightly trying to stop the pain.

Nathan watched in horror as Ezra dropped to his knees.

"No!" Nathan yelled as he got up and ran to his fallen friend.

Just as he reached Ezra, Josiah and Chris dropped to their knees, each one holding their heads.

"No, nononononononononono!" Nathan cried as he sat their helplessly watching his friends crying out in pain.

"Nathan, help them!" JD cried.

Nathan just stood there, there was nothing he could do.

"NATHAN HELP THEM!" JD shouted.

"I don't know how," Nathan said barely above a whisper.

"Nathan, you got to help them. Your the only one who can!" JD begged.

Nathan checked Ezra, before running to Josiah and Chris. He check everyone, but he found no causes for their pain.

"Nathan help me," Josiah begged.

"Mr Jackson, I beg you," Ezra pleaded.

"Nathan help us," Chris ordered.

"Nathan help them," JD begged.

Nathan looked at Buck's dead body, then to his friends. He saw their pain filled eyes, and there was nothing to do.

Nathan watched as JD went to Ezra.

"How is he?" Nathan asked.

JD check Ezra's pulse, then looked at Nathan with watery eyes.

"He's....he's....gone," JD said sadly.

Nathan felt his eyes water, as he looked down at Chris and Josiah.

Chris was staring at him with his pain-filled eyes.

"Nathan...please....help.." Chris begged.

"I don't know how, I'm so sorry, but I don't know what to do!" Nathan explained.

"You....did....nothing...." Chris said.

Nathan looked at Chris, his eyes were already glazed. He was dead.

"No, please no, I tried, please believe me," Nathan begged.

"I...thought...you....were...my....brother.." Josiah spoke.

Nathan snapped out of his depression as he turned to Josiah.

"Josiah, I am, I just don't know what to do!" Nathan pleaded.

"You were supposed to save us," Josiah said angrily.

"I tried," Nathan begged.

"It's....all....your...fault..."Josiah said with his last breathe.

"Josiah! Josiah, please wake up, come on, no please come back, please," Nathan begged as he shook Josiah's body.

"Nathan, you....you didn't save them," JD said in shock.

Nathan turned to see JD looking at him.

"JD...I tried, please understand, I'm not a doctor, I'm just a medic," Nathan tired to explain.

"You...you....agh!" JD yelled.

Nathan watched in horror as JD fell to his knees, holding his head tightly.

"Nathan, please don't let me die, please don't let me die," JD begged as he winced in pain.

Nathan got up quickly as he ran to JD. He fell to the ground, using his body as a pillow for JD.

"JD, hold on," Nathan begged.

"Agh, Nathan it hurts!" JD cried.

"What does, please tell me," Nathan begged.

"It feels likes someone has a knife and is cutting my brain, bit by bit," JD said.

Nathan put his hand over JD's forehead, he didn't feel anything, not even a temperature.

"JD, just stay calm," Nathan said.

"Please don't let me die, please," JD begged.

"Just relax, breathe in, and out, come on," Nathan ordered as he tried to think of some way to help his friend.

"It....hurts...."JD cried.

"Hang on, JD, just hang on," Nathan begged.

"Nathan....."

Nathan felt JD's body relax, as he used his hand to check for a pulse.

"Please, don't let him be dead," Nathan begged to the heavens.

He closed his eyes as he tried to find a pulse.

"NO!! nonononononononono!!" Nathan yelled when he couldn't find a pulse.

He held JD tightly in his arms, praying that it was all a mistake, as the tears began to fall. He could still hear their cries, their pleading. He couldn't take it. Why, why did they die, why couldn't he save them, it's all his fault.

------

Nathan awoke with a fright, he looked around to see that he was on a field. Suddenly the memories came back, he remembered watching all his friends die.

"NO!" he yelled as he looked around to see their dead bodies.

"Nathan help me," a voice cried.

Nathan frowned.

"help me..." the voice became softer.

Nathan quickly checked JD for a pulse, nothing. With a growing concern, he quickly checked everyone but found nothing.

"Nathan....help," the voice cried again.

Nathan got up, he looked around him, but there was nothing for miles, it was just an empty field.

"help,"

Nathan started to run, trying to find out where the person was.

"HELLO, WHERE ARE YOU?" Nathan yelled.

"help me,"

"WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" Nathan screamed.

"help....me,"

"PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Nathan yelled.

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!" Nathan demanded.

He began to search the grounds, running from side to side, yelling out to anyone who could hear. Still he found nothing.

His body began to tire, he fell to the ground. He just couldn't do it anymore, he was just so tired.

"_the problem is, that if you belief it's really happening, you will forget that it's not real, and that's where you will stay. Trapped in the horror's of your mind. That's why you could die. Just remember when you are in there, that it's not reality, it's memories, If you forget, you will fail, and you will die,"_

Nathan looked up, remembering her words.

"It's not real, they are alive!" Nathan said a little more hopeful.

He looked around hoping to see them alive, but there in a distance he could see their bodies.

"No, IT'S NOT REAL!" Nathan yelled to the heavens.

-----------

Well, not that bad hey. I've already started with the next chapter. Do you think it's not real? or is it reality????


	8. JD

Hello, wow, a new person. THANK YOU for the review, Lisa, you rule.

Anyway I'm happy to hear that you like my story. So here's the next chapter.

0000

JD looked around, everything was so dark.

"Hello?" JD said.

Silence.

HE looked around, there was nothing. No flowers, no grass, just darkness.

"Is anyone out there?" JD said louder.

Silence.

He became nervous, he didn't like to be in the dark, and worse he was alone.

"BUCK, JOSIAH, EZRA, VIN, CHRIS, NATHAN?" JD yelled.

Still nothing.

"COME ON, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" JD shouted.

Silence.

JD fell to the ground in defeat.

"PLEASE, anyone, please just answer me," JD cried.

Silence.

JD looked into the darkness, tears fell from his face.

"I don't want to be lonely, please, I don't want to be alone," JD said softly.

"PLEASE ANSWER ME!"JD cried.

Darkness surrounded him as he began to weep, praying for someone to answer him. To tell him that he is not alone.

00000

Shame poor JD, all alone, in the dark. What can I say? Will someone hear his cries? Read on and find out. Bet your also wondering about Nathan aren't you. Don't worry the end is near, which is actually very sad. Maybe I could make up something which will delay the end? Hmmmm…. We shall see.

K


	9. Buck

Disclaimer: don't own...bla, bla bla...

Notes: Hiya, hope you guys are going to like this! Oh, and A huge thanks to:

Pamiekae- Thanks for all the ideas, about their fears, and for all the reviews ;-)

Marty - hey, sorry this is late, but thanks for the review.

Lisa- Welcome, and thanks for the review.

====

Buck awoke with one major headache. He looked around to see that he was lying in his bedroom.

He frowned as he slowly got off the floor.

"What the hell?" Buck asked in confusion.

He looked around, everything looked the same, everything was normal. He pinched his arm.

"Ouch! looks like this is no dream, guess I had to much to drink," Buck muttered to himself.

He yawned then headed to the bathroom. He headed straight for the shower, hoping that it would shake the weird feeling.

The water was warm and relaxing.

He a sign he switched off, and grabbed his towel.

He headed to the sink to shave.

"Have to look my best for the ladies," Buck said with a grin.

He opened the medicine cupboard and took out his stuff. He poured some shaving cream onto his hand, before looking at the mirror.

"What the hell!" Buck swore.

With the forgotten creamy hands he looked at his reflection.

His face, it was disappearing.

He immediately brought his creamy hands to his face, making sure this was just a dream. The cream prohibited him from feeling everything clearly.

He quickly turned the tap, allowing the water to flow so he could wash the cream off. As he washed his hands he kept his eyes on the faceless reflection.

"It's just a dream, it has to be," Buck prayed.

Confusion hit him when he felt that there was something wrong with the water. The once, cool, light liquid had turned warm, thick and sticky.

He looked down to see blood flowing from the tap.

He jerked away from the basin, as he stared at his bloody hands.

"What the hell?" Buck gasped.

He wiped his hands on another towel, but the blood just didn't seem to come off.

"JD HELP ME!" Buck yelled.

No one came.

"JD GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Buck shout angrily thinking this was a joke.

Buck left the bloody towel on the floor as he went in search of JD.

"JD I'm going to ring your neck if I find out it's you!" Buck said as he climbed the stars.

HE looked into JD's room, to find it was empty.

"JD, VIN!!" Buck yelled.

An eerie silence filled the room.

Buck suddenly became worried. He started to search each room, looking for the two main suspects.

"Buck!" an angry voice came from behind him.

He turned around with a start to see Chris.

"Chris, oh, thank goodness your here," Buck said in relief.

Silence.

Buck looked at Chris in confusion, he was in fill combat gear, and his eyes were icy.

"What happened?" Buck asked in fear.

"You failed me, you failed our team. Because of you, everyone is DEAD, and it's all YOUR FAULT!" Chris said in a slow, deadly tone.

Buck winced with every hateful word.

"Dead?" Buck asked barely above a whisper.

"YES, dead. Nathan, Vin, Josiah, Ezra, Sarah, Adam, and JD, all dead because of you!" Chris spat.

Buck felt like someone was using a blunt knife, slowly digging out his heart.

"But...but.." Buck stuttered.

"YOU failed, you failed everyone. You killed them, it's all your fault!" Chris yelled.

Buck couldn't speak, he felt the tears threatening to fall, he felt his soul break into hundreds of pieces.

"It's all your fault! you failed!" Chris said.

Buck didn't move, his eyes looked down at his bloody hands, as the voices of his dead friends filled his head. All saying the same thing...

"You failed us,"

0000

Oooo.... being mean to the seven is much fun!, I got loads of ideas coming to me now, yippy. But never fear, I have already started the next chapter, and it's getting very interesting. I'm still trying to work out a few bugs, but everything is falling into place- oh, and remember in the first chapter I said I based this on a movie- well it was "The Cell". It wasn't the best of movies, but the idea was good, also there is a bit of Johnny Quest, and a little X-files, and a little bit of Stargate...... ok, I'm gonna end off now, so I can finish the next chapter.

See ya.

K.


End file.
